As Long As We Have Each Other
by Ironic Eraser
Summary: A few years have passed since we last saw Oskar and Eli and the general public have nearly forgotten about the incident at the school pool in Stockholm Sweden. Eli is captured while out getting blood and locked up in a cell. Oskar devises a plan. 1 shot.


**As Long As We Have Each Other**

Oskar reflected.

It had been a while since he had thought about that fateful day. He and Eli were hanging out as usual, wandering aimlessly around the area. It did not matter where they went or what they did.

_As long as we have each other._

_--  
_

It happened so fast: Oskar had been shot by a man who had shot recklessly to get the crowd to disperse, fleeing from the police. Eli held him hopelessly in her arms: Oskar was losing a lot of blood. Just as the crowd was about to gather around them, Eli and Oskar vanished. Oskar felt like he was losing his vision; the image of Eli was slowly growing vague and indistinguishable. He tried to hold on to the image, but the pain was excruciating. Everything was blurring and his hearing became weaker. Eli looked at him desperately and said as loudly as she could,

"I'm sorry."

An echo in the dark. Oskar already knew what was to happen. He nodded weakly, and tilted his head to the side, so that his throat was bare. He had remembered the time when Eli asked if he wanted to become like her. He declined, but in the back of his head, he thought of how as the years would go by, he would grow older, and age noticeably, while Eli stayed perfectly the same. A tear streamed down his cheek; he knew what had to be done, what he wanted to do, but was scared of the life that he would have to lead, a life of killing. Killing to survive.

Oskar found himself back where he was: on the roof of the police station where they had captured Eli, and held her in their custody. A promise, he remembered Eli say to him when he had been turned, that if there was trouble that he would go on, without her. A promise that Oskar knew he couldn't keep. He couldn't live without her. He picked up a rock, went towards the front door of the police station and opened the doors.

--

Eli stood in his cell, staring at the police officers who shot him playful and lustful looks.

"Can't do us any harm with that light shining at ya, hmm?" one of the officers remarked.

"Hey, if she is what she is, wouldn't she be, like, very old?"

The officers laughed.

"Like fuckin' an ol' granny."

Eli smirked in the shadows.

"More like an old man," he said quietly to himself, "fags."

He had heard Oskar mutter it once, quietly to himself, and now he found the time appropriate to use it.

He glared at them, remembering the last person who had helped him, Hakan, had the same idea as the police officers. What disgusting lives they led. He wished he could miraculously break out of his cage rip their heads off, see their last terrified and pathetic looks. But the UV light they shone at him prevented him from utilizing him power, making him retreat to what little shadows there were in the cell. When one of them approached, he clawed at the air, hoping to scare them, only to have one hands cuffed to one of the bars of the cell. A sliver of light stabbed Eli's thumb, and he tried desperately, to pull his hand back. The police officers laughed, as they undid their belt buckles, unzipping their pants.

Eli, ignoring the pain, looked up to the glass roof, pondering where Oskar was now. He had only been a vampire for a few days, and Eli was unsure of how he would take care himself without him. He dropped his head. He wished he could have at least said goodbye to Oskar, embraced him one last time.

_No_

He couldn't think like that! He would find a way to escape, and find Oskar wherever he was. He squinted, trying not to look directly at the UV light, as he was scared if he did, his eyeballs would melt out of it's sockets.

_There has to be a way._

_--  
_

The secretary stared at the little boy, who had opened the doors.

"Can I come in?" the little boy asked.

"Yes," the secretary replied quickly.

The little boy frowned, staying put. The secretary wondered why the boy had not entered the station.

"Can I come in?" he repeated.

The secretary was perturbed. She squinted at him, looking for a string around his waist that was maybe was holding him back.

"Yes," the secretary said once again, "You can come in."

The boy smiled, and then disappeared abruptly. The secretary jumped, frightened for a moment by his sudden disappearance. She stared at the door, and finally concluded that it was just her imagination.

A few minutes later, gunshots were fired, terrible screams, and a bloodthirsty snarl echoed from the room behind her. She quickly grabbed the gun from her holster, burst through the winding halls, and kicked down the door where they locked up temporary prisoners (drunks, juveniles, etc.). The room revealed the dismembered and disembowelled officers who were in charge of the Temporary Lock Up station. More than one of them had their pants down.

The glass had shattered and the UV light was out. Eli's eyes adjusted to the dark, and ripped the cuffs off the prison bars. The glass window above them, crashed, some getting into the eyes of the police officers, who were to slow to reach down to their holsters and equip themselves. They couldn't see for shit. They heard a low growl. Oskar was thirsty.

--

A few blocks down, on the rooftop of a tall building, Oskar and Eli held hands. Eli looked concerned.

"You promised!" she exclaimed.

Oskar looked at him lovingly, and embraced her, tears welling in his eyes. It had only been a few hours since her capture, yet he had missed her painfully.

"Even if I could, I would never leave you."

Oskar took Eli's burnt thumb as kissed it. Eli looked at him thoughtfully, and smiled. When he had made him promise, he had thought of him as timid and vulnerable. Of course he had underestimated his determination, his–

Eli hugged him back, his head rested on Oskar's shoulder.

"I love you," Eli had heard him say.

"I love you," Oskar had heard her say back.

They spent their evening staring at the stars and the moon that stood in for the intimidating sun.

_As long as we have each other._

Eli had thought the same.


End file.
